Power Tires/Trivia
Trivia * Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg and Watts don’t appear in this episode. * This episode was originally scheduled for October 19, but got moved up three days just a while after it was announced. * This is the first episode to feature a race since Defeat the Cheat. * The title and plot are similar to The Bouncy Tires. ** The Silly Tires also return and are shown to have three more different styles. * Crusher cheats for the first time in Season 4. This is the longest it's been since Crusher last cheated in Defeat the Cheat. * This is the third time Pickle is a race reporter after The Polar Derby and Defeat the Cheat. * This is the fifth episode that elapses from day to night after Race to the Top of the World, The Bouncing Bull Racetrack, Race for the Golden Treasure and The Pickle Family Campout. * This is the first episode in which Blaze doesn’t undergo a transformation. * The robot baker is similar to the robot chef from The Jungle Horn. * This is the second time Crusher’s cheating inadvertently causes Blaze to use his special ability for the episode after Ready, Set, Roar!. * Second time Gabby joins Blaze for a race after Axle City Grand Prix. * This is one of the few episodes to show a near-death experience. If the Power Tires’ growing power wasn’t used to stop the giant desserts, Blaze, AJ and Gabby would’ve been killed. * When the camera cuts to the crowd after Pickle sings at the beginning, Grandpa Pickle can be seen behind Joe, while the batter truck from Meatball Mayhem can be seen behind Gus. * Blaze gets diverted downhill by a falling obstacle before his tires pop, similar to when he first crashed into Axle City in Blaze of Glory and when Watts lost her tire in Fast Friends. * This is the third time someone’s tires went flat. The first was Zeg in The Bouncy Tires, and the second was Stripes in Tow Truck Tough. * Despite AJ and Gabby appearing together, their names were not spoken once. * One of few episodes that Blaze doesn't say "AJ, gimmie some speed!". * The feathers that appear out of the Tickling Tires have been redesigned to have a more realistic and lifelike appearance, compared to the feathers in Rocket Ski Rescue. Running Gags *Blaze using his power tires. *Pickle promoting the Pickle's Tire Store Tires, which didn't turn out so good for Crusher. Allusions * Crusher sings “Lava Island!” to the tune of the Hallelujah Chorus by Händel Messiah. * Blaze falling down a mountain and running into a cactus patch mimics a scene from Cars, when Lightning McQueen falls off a cliff and lands in a cactus patch himself. * When the Bunny Tires tickle Crusher, the titular song from the Rankin/Bass film Here Comes Peter Cottontail can be heard in the background. * When Blaze holds his tire in the air and calls out "Party Power!" to activate the Power Tires' Party Power, it is similar to when Usagi Tsukino holds her hand in the air and calls out "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" to transform into Sailor Moon. * After Blaze uses Party Power, Gabby and AJ can be seen doing a Batusi dance, where the dancer makes a V-sign and draws such across their eyes. This dance was made famous in the original Batman TV series from 1966. Goofs * When Blaze is hanging from the ceiling and walls, Gabby’s hair doesn’t hang down. * Crusher has a different horn sound when he first appears. * Blaze somehow didn’t use his speed lights in the tunnel during the travel song besides using the Power Tires’ Light Power, though this episode may take place before he received them in Light Riders or he chose not to use them. * In one scene of the party at the end, Gabby spins AJ and tips him over. In real life, this is the other way around — the man spins the woman and tips her over. * When Blaze is about to use Blazing Speed, his spoiler is much higher than usual. * When AJ says “But look!” upon noticing Blaze’s deflating tires, the captions say “Quick, look!”. * When Blaze uses Party Power, it suddenly becomes nighttime for the rest of the episode. Category:Episode trivia Category:Season 4 trivia Category:Trivia